The British Fleet 1588
The Royal Navy of 1588 that fought against the armada numbered about 197 ships when all bonded together. Bit what were their names and what squadron did they fight in? I will now tell you as many as I could find. Western Squadron (105 ships total) 1. Ark Royal Royal Galleon 800 tons 2. Revenge Royal Galleon 500 tons 3. Victory Royal Galleon 600 tons 4. Triumph Royal Galleon 1,600 tons 5. Elizabeth Bonaventure Royal Galleon 600 tons 6. Golden Lion Royal Galleon 7. White Bear Royal Galleon 1,000 tons 8. Elizabeth Jonas Royal Galleon 900 tons 9. Dreadnought Royal Galleon 10. Nonpareil Royal Galleon 11. Mary Rose Royal Galleon 12. Hope Royal Galleon 13.Swiftsure Royal Galleon 14. Swallow Royal Gallleon 15. Foresight Royal Galleon 16. Aid Royal Galleon 17. Advice Royal Pinnance 18. Spy Royal Pinnance 19. Merlin Royal Pinnance 20. Sun Royal Pinnance 21. Margaret and John Merchant ship 200 tons 22. Griffin Merchant Ship 200 tons 23. Disdain 80 tons 24. Solomon Ship 200 tons? 25. Minion Ship 200 tons 26. White Lion Galleon 150 tons 27. Hoy ? tons 28.Marigold ? tons 29. Roebuck 400 tons 30. Lark ? tons 31. Makeshift 60 tons 32. Merchant Royal 400 tons 33. Spark 34. Edward Bonaventure 300 tons 35. Gold Noble 250 tons 36. Hopewell 200 tons 37. Thomas 200 tons 38. Bark Talbot 200 tons 39. Spark 40. Cure's ship 150 tons 41.Galleon Lecister 400 tons 42. The Hope 180 tons 43. Bark Bond 150 tons 44. Bark Hawkns 140 tons 45. Bark Bonner 150 tons 46. Elizabeth Founes 100 tons 47. Unity 80 tons 48. Elizabeth Drake 50 tons 49. Bear 140 tons 50. Chance 60 tons 51. Delight 50 tons 52. Nightingale 40 tons 53. Small Caravel 30 tons 54. The Galleon Dudley 250 tons 55. God Save Her 200 tons 56. Frigate 80 tons 57.Bark St. Leger 160 tons 58. Mannignton 150 tons 59. Bark Buggins 80 tons 60 Bark Fleming, Golden Hinde 80 tons 61. Bark Leman 60 tons 62. Diamond of Darmouth 60 tons 63. Speedwell 70 tons 64. Bark Yonge 70 tons 65. Castle of Comort 240 tons 66. Golden Hinde of Weymouth 40 tons 67. Golden Hinde (Drake's) 180 tons 68. Saloman 120 tons 69.Jonas 40 tons 70. Judith 50 tons 71. Edward ? tons 72. Mary Fourtune ? tons 73. Gabriel ? tons 74. Michael ? tons 75. Bark Raleigh 200 tons 76. Black Dog 20 tons 77. Lion 100 tons 78. Dorthie ? tons 79. Elizabeth 50 tons 80.Pasha 70 tons 81. Swan 25 tons 82. Elizabeth 80 tons 83. Primrose ? tons 84. Angel 90 tons 85. Galleon Fenner 180 tons 86. Samaritan of Darmouth ? tons 87. Centurion 300 tons? 88. Hercules 300 tons 89. Ann Ager 250 tons 90. Lion 100 tons 91. Falcon 120 tons 92. Swallow 40 tons 93. Handmaid 90 tons 94. Desire ? tons 95. Pegasus ? tons 96. Seven Stars 140 tons 96. Popinjay ? tons 97. Defence 160 tons 98.Elizabeth ? tons 99. Dainty ? tons 100. Hope of Greenway 150 tons 101. Falcon 100 tons 102. Red Lion 110 tons 103. Sunshine 50 tons 104. Moonshine 35 tons 105. Judith 50 tons Those are all the Western Squadron Ships that I have found out of as of yet unknnown number, but I do know some of Seymour's 35 ships too. 105 out of 105 is really pretty good though. 1. Rainbow 500 tons Royal Gallleon 2. Vanguard 500 tons Royal Galleon 3. Antelope 400 tons Royal Galleon 4. Tiger 210 tons Royal Galleon 5. Bull 200 tons Royal Galleon 6. Tramontana 150 tons 7. Scout 120 tons 8. Achates 100 tons 9. . Cygnet 40 tons 13. George 40 tons 14. Fancy ? tons 15. Ketch ? tons 16. Brigandine 100 tons 17. Galley Bonavolia 150 tons 18. Victualller 30 tons 19. Saloman 20 tons 20. Primrose of London 300 tons 21. Mayflower 200 tons 22. Lioness ? tons 23. Duck ? tons 24. Toby 250 tons 25. Minion (not Winter's, that one is western squad.) 200 tons 26. Royal Defence 160 tons 27. Ascencion 200 tons 28. Gift of God 180 tons 29. Golden Lion 140 tons 30. Diana 80 tons 31. Bark Burr 160 tons 32. Tiger 200 tons 33. Brave 160 tons 34. Red Lion 200 tons 35. Passport 80 tons 35 out of 35 ships of Seymour's squadron, pretty cool ey? There you have it, 140 main ships, great and small of 197 that fought the Armada at one stage or another. There were also other auxillary ships that probably fought in the main body of the fleet Provided by the City of London: 1. Moonshine 60 tons 2. Thomas Bonaventure 140 tons 3. Release 60 tons 4. George Noble 120 tons 5. Anthony 100 tons 6. Toby 120 tons 7. Salamander 110 tons 8. Rose Lion 100 tons 9. Antelope 120 tons 10. Jewel 110 tons 11. Pansy 100 tons 12. Prudence 120 tons 13. Dolphin 110 tons Provided by the queen 1. Susan Parnell 220 tons 2. Violet 220 tons 3. Solomon 170 tons 4. Anne Frances 180 tons 5. George Bonaventure 200 tons 6. Jane Bonaventure 100 tons 7. Vineyard 160 tons 8. Samuel 140 tons 9. Edward of Maldon 186 tons 10. Marigold 30 tons 11. Katharine 20 tons 12. Fancy 50 tons 13. Pippin 20 tons 14. Nightingale 160 tons Category:Royal Navy Ships in 1588 Category:Royal Navy Ships Category:Spanish Armada Category:Galleons Category:Merchant ships